


Breeding Ground: Let It Go

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Elsa has run away from Arendelle, hiding in the mountains. Of course, that's where Harry Potter also happens to be. They meet at her ice palace and the magic starts.
Relationships: Elsa (Disney)/Harry Potter
Kudos: 7





	Breeding Ground: Let It Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [megamatt09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/gifts).



Queen Elsa of Arendelle sat on the throne of ice that she had created, all alone in the palace of ice that she had also created. It was a magnificent piece of architecture if she did say so herself. After all, she had always been told that she could have been an architect had she not been born into royalty. But perhaps she could pursue her dream once again, since she had made a royal disgrace of herself at her coronation. The way she had so easily lost control of her powers after years of trying to restrain and suppress them, just because her sister made some comment about their past...

Of course, Anna did not know why it was that they had to be separated for so many years. Until today, when she probably scared off her little sister for good. Tears sprung to her eyes and fell quickly, but they froze the moment they touched her cheeks. Another sign of her freakishness - as the Duke said, she was a monster. A witch. A sorceress. Certainly, not someone that deserved to be queen. She buried her face in her hands and sat there for a while, oblivious to the fact that her thoughts had been read by one Harry Potter.

Harry shook his head at the grief, anger and low self-esteem this woman was feeling. It was not her fault she was born with the ability to manipulate ice, the same way that it hadn't been his fault that he was born with magic...but that was not relevant to the current situation. No, his past had truly been in the past, even if occasionally it haunted his mind. Truly, no enemy that he had dealt with before had been quite as persistent as his own memories. And with the determination to save the beautiful blonde queen from her own mind, the way nobody had saved him, he approached her.

Elsa heard footsteps and lifted her head to see a handsome dark-haired man with the most stunning green eyes she had ever seen. Her breath was caught in her throat as she looked at him. He was very well-built and the opened buttons on his shirt made her able to see his abs. How was it that he was not cold? She, of course, was immune to her own powers but she had never met another that seemed to also be resistant to the cold she could create.

Harry smiled at the Snow Queen and decided to introduce himself. "I am Hadrian Peverell, the Dragon King. I live here in these mountains and now it seems you do too, Queen Elsa."

Elsa nodded miserably, more tears attempting to stream down her cheeks but freezing themselves once they left her eyes. She now had little drops of ice on her cheeks that glittered like diamonds on her pale, unblemished skin. "I'm no longer a queen. I couldn't even hide my freakishness for long enough to get through my coronation and nobody wants me in power now," she murmured. Why she was confiding in a stranger, she didn't know, but his charismatic smile and handsome features made her want to get closer to him. "I'm better off here. Alone, where I can harm nobody with my abnormality."

Harry shook his head as he reached out and tucked a lock of Elsa's hair behind her ear. She blushed at the contact and looked down at her hands. "That was what I thought too. I was also considered a freak, but I was sent to a foreign land to train my powers so that I can use them for good and not harm anybody...well, anybody that doesn't deserve it anyway. I can see your powers have great potential, your highness. You could be something truly great, greater than you already are, and I can help you with it. I can make you feel better than anyone else can and I can take you higher than anyone ever will. Do you trust me, Queen Elsa?"

And despite all the warnings being shouted inside her head, Elsa nodded. His words were comforting and the way the air crackled around him proved to her that he did indeed have some unusual powers, of what kind she had no idea yet. "Yes."

Harry smiled at her and leaned in to press his lips to hers. The twenty-one year old queen wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer to her. Her breasts pushed against his body as her lips moved against his. She caught a whiff of his hair and the scent almost made her swoon, but instead she just ran her fingers through the messy dark locks. This was her first kiss, well if you didn't count that one time she made an ice sculpture to kiss because she was so curious and lonely while locked up in her room alone. She broke away, panting, and Harry ran his hands down her slender body. Her dress fell into a heap on the floor and he lifted her up off her throne.

Elsa's mind was dazed from the kiss, she wasn't thinking much of anything really, hence when Harry lay her down on a bed of ice that she created she didn't try to stop him. He didn't seem cold anyway, maybe that was the kind of freakishness he said he had. And when she touched him, he felt warmer than anything she'd ever felt. She craved and needed more. Harry's hands roamed her body as his clothes disappeared from his body. He cupped her breasts, then her arse, before rubbing at her pussy with his fingers. The power of the Dragon King descended onto Elsa and made her weak in the knees and wet in the crotch. Harry, now fully nude, descended upon the blonde queen and grabbed her legs so they were wrapped around his waist. His cock was positioned against her opening.

"Get ready, your highness, for the ride of your life."

"Do it already," Elsa panted, bucking her hips against him. Harry chuckled at her impatience and shoved his cock into her depths in one go.

Instantly, she threw her head back and screamed. She let out a mewl of pleasure as his hips began sliding back and forth, stretching her pussy out completely on his cock. The warm, tight walls milked him as he placed his hands on her firm arse and started slapping it. He left his mark on Elsa, big red hand-prints that wouldn't be concealed when she put her icy dress on later. He rained kisses onto her neck and breasts and suckled at her nipples, while simultaneously spanking her. When he was done enjoying the plump flesh of her backside, he rubbed the pad of his finger onto her clit. Elsa's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she screamed as loudly as she could, showing her approval and delight. His balls slapped the thighs of the Queen of Arendelle and really got both of them going. Her body shook as an orgasm hit her.

Harry didn't stop, if anything he only kept going. He worked with the efficiency of a well-oiled machine, relishing in the friction of his cock sliding against her pussy as all the right places got stimulated.

"Oh, closer," Elsa cooed into his ear. "I feel good. You're taking me h-higher..."

Her voice broke on the last word as she shrieked again, her legs starting to tremble. She rocked against his pistoning hips, feeling as though she had been put into a loop of infinite pleasure, not that that would be a bad thing. Harry's cock pulsed and he was more than ready to come inside of her, maybe even grant her a daughter or two for them to play with in the future. But, that was something that was in no rush to be completed. His magic stimulated her body and amplified the already pleasurable sensations she felt, whilst at the same time keeping her alert and always ready for more. He flipped them over so that she was on top of him and lifted her up and down on his cock, not once losing speed.

"Let it go, Elsa." Yes, she could do that. She could surrender control to the Dragon King, who was giving her so much pleasure, she could let go.

Elsa's tongue hung out of her mouth as she panted, looking very much like she was in heat. Ironic, given that she was a queen of snow and ice, but that was the case. She placed her hands on his chest and leaned down to lightly nip at his ear, allowing her soft hands to wander all over the hard planes of his nude body. She cupped his heavy balls in her hand and squeezed, her breasts bouncing in his face. She swiveled her hips and grinned as his grip tightened on her. A moan broke through her perfect lips as he moved her up just enough to take a nipple into his mouth.

Soon, Harry, wanting once again to make her scream out his name quickly took over again and his hips rose to meet hers over and over again, one hand on her hip and another with three fingers buried inside of her arse. Elsa moaned as he pleasured her, wrapping her arms around him once again to grip onto his hair when he kissed her collarbone. He pounded her without reserve and made her just scream as she came again and again.

Harry groaned out Elsa's name as he felt her tighten around him, and at long last he fired his come into her body. She took everything inside her with a wide grin on her face, her hips moving against him to get as much as she could. It was a miracle how much she had transformed in their brief meeting. He pulled out from her and pressed a quick kiss to her lips.

"Power is not evil, Queen Elsa. There is only power, and those too foolish to realize the true good of having it. Think about that...and I will be back." With those words, Harry departed, leaving a satisfied twenty-one year old queen filled with eager anticipation.


End file.
